ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Basil's American Tail
Basil's American Tail is an upcoming American animated adventure crossover movie with the An American Tail trilogy and 1986's The Great Mouse Detective. This will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Synopsis The year is 1886. Basil of Baker Street, fresh off of busting Ratigan's latest heist at the British Museum, travels New York City in search of stolen artifacts which he discovered had been sold on the black market to "a feline-obsessed with culture". Upon his arrival, he's assigned someone from the NYPD to be his bodyguard, who, as Basil deduces, is actually a woman in disguise, Miss Nellie Brie, a famous undercover reporter who couldn't resist getting the scoop on Basil's latest case. After proving her worth as an assistant to Basil, the two embark on a case that takes them through the corrupt underbelly of New York, exposing a crime lord, and in the process, even helping a certain lost little boy reunite with his family. It is a prequel of sorts to The Great Mouse Detective, taking place before Basil has met Dawson, and while Ratigan is still loose but in hiding. Plot Coming Soon! Cast *Basil of Baker Street - (The main protagonist) The Sherlock Holmes of the mouse world, he is a master detective and a genius, though also a bit socially awkward at times. *Nellie Brie - (The deuteragonist) Star reporter of the Daily Nibbler, she made a name for herself doing undercover investigative reporting. She is sarcastic and witty but has a softer side too. *Fievel Mousekewitz - (The tritagonist) A lost little immigrant who is looking for his family. *Tony Toponi - An Italian street mouse who came to Fievel's aid after being busted out of a sweatshop by him. *Bridget - A political activist who has agreed to help Fievel, and has fallen in love with Tony. *Miss Kitty - A cat who performs as a singer in bars and saloons around New York. *Honest John - A somewhat crooked politician who is overseeing Basil's case. *Cat R. Waul - A villainous British cat with connections to New York's underworld. *Warren T. Rat - (The main antagonist) A rat (or is he?) liaison between the mice and the cats who runs a protection racket in New York. *Tiger - A member of Warren's gang who seems just a little too soft to be a part of them. *Hakan - A mysterious Native American mouse that Basil meets. *The underground Lenape tribe *Various others from the An American Tail series Production Coming Soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack was created by Walt Disney Records Music, and it features an original score by Thomas Newman. It also features Trailers Coming Soon! Release The film was to release on December 4, 2011. Sequels There are currently two sequels, making this the first part of a trilogy. The first sequel is Olivia Goes West, taking place four years after Basil's American Tail and after both The Great Mouse Detective and Fievel Goes West, in which Olivia Flaversham moves to Green River, only to be followed by Ratigan and Cat R. Waul. The next story, The Great Mouse Reporter, is currently still in production and is a direct continuation of Olivia Goes West. Trivia Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Logo Variations for the Film Disney On the film variant, Coming Soon On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the theatrical trailer variants, Coming Soon Amblin Entertainment Film Variant On the film variant, Coming Soon Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the trailer variant, Coming Soon Transcripts Main Transcript Coming Soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming Soon! Credits You can see the credits on this page. Just click on it, and it will take you there. Anyways, the credits were made by James Sharp. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films